30 days OTP Challenger
by fuyu-chan127
Summary: Una seria de drabbles en las cuales los protagonistas son Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández Carriedo, poniéndolos en muchos aprietos pero con un final agradable: Juntos hasta que la desaparición los separe. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Introducción

Hola! Vengo con este proyecto (a lo mejor no tan nuevo, ya que yo apenas recién comienzo) y me he aventurado a subir lo poco que he escrito. Espero sea del agrado de todos ustedes~

* * *

**30 days OTP Challenger**

El DeviantART que tradujo el reto fue Harukohii! (créditos a ella y a la usuaria de FanFiction que lo subió a su cuenta)

On the following days, draw/write your OTP: / En los días siguientes, dibuje/escriba su OTP:

_1\. Holding hands / Tomándose de las manos._

_2\. Cuddling somewhere / Cuddling es acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... hacer eso en alguna parte._

_3\. Gaming/watching a movie / Jugando/ viendo una película._

_4\. On a date / En una cita._

_5\. Kissing / Besandose_

_6\. Wearing eachothers' clothes / Usando la ropa del otro._

_7\. Cosplaying / Haciendo Cosplay_

_8\. Shopping / Haciendo compras_

_9\. Hanging out with friends / Saliendo, pasando el tiempo con amigos._

_10\. With animal ears/ Con orejas de animales._

_11\. Wearing kigurumis / Usando kigurumis_

_12\. Making out/ Making out en ingles se refiere a: besar y tocar a alguien de una manera sexual. Sería algo así como 'Besuquearse'._

_13\. Eating ice-cream/ Comiendo helado._

_14\. Genderswapped / Es cuando se les cambia el sexo a los personajes. Es decir, si es mujer se hace hombre, y si es hombre mujer._

_15\. In a different clothing style / En un estilo de ropa diferente._

_16\. During their morning ritual(s) / Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos._

_17\. Spooning / "Spooning" en inglés es acurrucarse juntos. Es cuando uno está en la cama con su pareja, en posición fetal, y sus cuerpos se delinean entre sí en un abrazo corporal. Pueden estar durmiendo conversando. No es tanto una experiencia erótica o sexual, pero es muy íntimo._

_18\. Doing something together (this can be anything) / Haciendo algo juntos (puede ser cualquier cosa)._

_19\. In formal wear) / Usando ropa formal._

_20\. Dancing / Bailando_

_21\. Cooking/baking / cocinando o 'baking', que se refiere a la cocina de repostería._

_22\. In battle, side-by-side / En una batalla, lado a lado._

_23\. Arguing /discutiendo._

_24\. Making up afterwards /hacienda las pases después de la pelea._

_25\. Gazing into each others' eyes / Mirándose a los ojos._

_26\. Getting married / Casándose._

_27\. On one of their birthdays / En uno de sus cumpleaños._

_28\. Doing something ridiculous / Haciendo algo ridículo._

_29\. Doing something sweet/ Haciendo algo dulce._

_30\. Doing something hot / Haciendo algo caliente._


	2. Day 1

Hoy, 26 de junio de 2014 subo el primer día de este reto

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, solo los utilizo para cumplir mis mas absurdas ideas.

Lean y disfruten

* * *

**30 days OTP Challenger (Spamano)**

**Día 1. Tomados de la mano.**

Un cierto día de verano, las representaciones de los países se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la casa de Arthur, discutiendo ciertas problemáticas que les interesaban a todos los ahí presentes. Sin embargo, el lugar parecía cualquier cosa menos una sala de reuniones: Alfred se creía el héroe y con tal, proponía una serie de ideas absurdas para solucionar el problema que se planteaba. El inglés no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, ya que le avergonzaba las actitudes y acciones de su ex-colonia, así que le cedió la dirección de la junta a Ludwig. Una vez que el rubio tomó el control, la junta se desarrolló de forma "pacífica" hasta que, horas después, terminara. Todos los representantes llegaron a un común acuerdo y firmaron el acta correspondiente que luego sería entregada a cada uno de los jefes de las naciones involucradas.

Al término de esta junta, todos tomaron diferentes direcciones, tanto en grupo como en solitario. Alfred iba parloteando y alardeando cosas tontas mientras un Arthur con el ceño fruncido lo seguía, diciéndole que dejara de decir estupideces y que se pusiera a trabajar por su gente. Feliciano va corriendo detrás de Ludwig, después ellos empiezan a caminar en la misma dirección, comenzando a platicar sobre banalidades (De pasta, pizzas, tomates y demás). Y así, poco a poco la sala de reuniones se va quedando vacía hasta que en ella quedan dos personas completamente opuestas entre sí: Antonio, el país de la eterna sonrisa y Lovino, la mal humoración en persona. Ahora, ¿Por qué estas personas, tan diferentes entre ellas, se habían quedado ahí hasta lo último? Muy simple: Ambos tuvieron la idea de declararse a la otra persona, aprovechando la oportunidad de que hoy se verían en la junta. Ellos se aman, pero ambos piensan que no son correspondidos y se han arriesgado a enfrentarse para saber la verdad.

El ambiente se sentía algo cargado, aun así, la atmósfera en la que ambos comenzaban a estar era agradable, pero a ellos solo les importaba lo que el otro tenía que decir. Así que, para romper el silencio que les envolvía, Antonio se acercó a Lovino y le da un cálido abrazo. La reacción del italiano le sorprendió al otro, ya que el menor correspondió al abrazo y se mantuvo así. El mayor, aprovechando esa oportunidad, murmuró con voz tranquila y sincera estas palabras en el idioma nativo del otro: "Ti amo". El sonrojo de aquel que escuchó éstas palabras aumentó mucho más. Quiso huir de ahí (como suele hacer cuando no sabe cómo actuar) así que se zafa del abrazo y empieza a caminar hacia la salida pero como si el otro adivinara sus movimientos, lo sujetó con suavidad de su brazo antes de que la distancia entre ellos fuera mayor y le miro de forma suplicante, esperando que el italiano le diera una respuesta. El joven del extraño rizo al sentir la mirada del otro, murmuró las mismas palabras que la otra persona dijo minutos antes. Para esos momentos la mejilla del más bajo adquirió un tono rojo carmín que se comparaba con el color de sus adorados tomates.

Antonio, ni corto ni perezoso, toma con ternura la mano de Lovino y enlaza sus dedos con los del otro. Cuando ambos se han acostumbrado al contacto, deciden que es hora de salir y caminan juntos, tomados de la mano, como la pareja que han empezado a ser y que ha iniciado una nueva etapa en su existencia como países.

Y así es como el conquistador fue conquistado.

* * *

Hola! Este es el primer día que subo este reto con mi pareja favorita (Spamano :3 ) Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí, espero recibir buenos comentarios ^^. Un review no cuesta nada~


	3. Day 2 Cuddling somewhere Day 3 Gaming

Waaa ;-; perdonen el que no actualizara antes, la universidad consume demasiado. Y sin mas les dejo el dí (Ya que en el mismo fic uní la idea de esos dos días, para aligerar la carga (?)

Hoy, 9 de noviembre de 2014 subo el segundo y el tercer día.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para cumplir mis mas absurdas ideas :3

Lean y disfruten.

* * *

**30 days OTP Challenger (Spamano). Day 2. Cuddling somewhere. Day 3. Gaming/watching a movie.**

Hoy era uno de esos días en el cual Lovino Vargas no deseaba salir de su cuarto. ¿La razón? Hacía un calor del demonio (palabras textuales del italiano). El cuarto del mayor de los italianos estaba aclimatado, así que su plan inicial era el quedarse ahí. Pero cuando estaba tan enfrascado y empeñado en ganar una partida en el Mario Kart empieza a sonar su celular con una de sus melodías favoritas (Obvio de un cantante italiano). Ve la pantalla del aparato y frunce el ceño, empezando a teñirse sus mejillas de un color rosado tirando a carmín. Toma suficiente aire antes de aceptar la llamada y contesta de mala gana (sólo en apariencia)  
—¿Qué carajos quieres bastardo?— Recordemos que nuestro querido Lovino tiene un lenguaje muy amplio.  
—¡Hola Lovi! Te llamaba para invitarte a salir y...— Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar Antonio cuando el italiano carraspeó y murmura con voz aparentemente aburrida.  
—¿Qué no vez el jodido calor que hace en estos momentos bastardo? ¡Lo que deberías hacer es dejar de fastidiarme la vida y buscar algo que hacer!— Al darse cuenta que su interlocutor se quedó callado por unos minutos, el italiano se arrepiente de haber dicho aquellas palabras y murmura apenas:  
—Si quieres ven aquí un rato. ¡Y ni creas que es porque te extraño o algo así bastardo! ¿Entendido?— Y sin darle tiempo de contestar colgó y deja su celular en la mesita de noche a un costado de su cama.

Como tenía el presentimiento que el español no tardaría en llegar a su casa fue a la cocina y calentó dos porciones de pasta que había hecho un día antes: una para el y el otro es para la persona que llegaría en unos cuantos minutos o un poco más. Mientras se calentaba esa comida, se puso a recordar el día en que ambos empezaron a ser pareja. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el pitido del microondas que indicaba que la comida estaba calentada. Justamente cuando estaba sacando las raciones de comida del aparato, suena el timbre de la puerta, así que va abrir y observa al castaño de ojos verdes sonriendo como si este hubiera visto a su artista favorito. Invita a pasar al más alto y le indica que tome asiento en la mesa de la cocina. El otro hizo caso y se queda observando al menor que daba muchas vueltas por aquella sección de la casa.  
—Lovi, ¿qué tanto haces?  
—¡Cierra la boca bastardo! Luego verás— Minutos después, le lleva un plato de comida al español (que anteriormente había calentado). Este, con los ojos llenos de ilusión toma la comida y empieza a comérsela sumamente feliz. En cambio el más bajo toma siento enfrente del otro y empieza a comer un poco intranquilo, ya que quería saber que le parecía lo que había hecho de cenar (aunque ahora era almuerzo). Una vez que el español terminó de comer, se frota el estómago diciendo:  
—¡Gracias por la comida! Estuvo demasiado deliciosa— Exclama mientras alza las manos y las coloca detrás de su cabeza, a la altura de su nuca.  
—Ni creas que lo hice especialmente para ti ¿oíste?— Mientras decía estas palabras, sus mejillas se iban ruborizando cada vez mas, para luego continuar hablando:  
—Es lo que quedó de la cena de ayer... Yo lo cociné  
—¿De veras? ¡Con razón tiene un sabor muy familiar!— Se acerca al italiano y le abraza con mucha ternura, como si este fuera algo demasiado frágil y que en cualquier momento se podría romper. Le da un beso sonoro en su mejilla para luego se acerca al oído de este y murmura con voz muy suave, como si fuera a contarle un secreto:  
—Eres el mejor novio del mundo. Te amo Lovino Vargas, te amo como nunca imaginé amar a alguien.  
El mencionado se sonroja aún más, quedando sus mejillas del color del vegetal que a la pareja le gusta en demasía. Como puede se gira de tal forma que queda frente al otro y le planta un suave beso en sus labios para luego murmurar sobre estos:  
—Ti amo bastardo— Se levanta de su asiento y se encamina hacia su habitación. Vuelve a dirigirle la palabra al moreno:  
—Vamos a ver películas a mi cuarto, allí hay aire acondicionado y estaremos más cómodos.  
Antonio le sigue, manteniendo su gran y brillante sonrisa, una sonrisa que sólo el mayor de los hermanos italianos es capaz de dibujar en el rostro del moreno. Al llegar a la habitación del dueño de la casa, entran y Lovino pone una película de comedia que a el le gusta mucho.

Una vez puesto el DVD, el italiano toma asiento a un lado del otro y se acurruca a su lado, a la altura de los hombros, observando una leve y tenue sonrisa el televisor. Conforme avanzaba la película, el ojiámbar se acurruca aún mas y mas en el regazo del ojo esmeralda, este por su parte, abraza con mucho cariño al otro que se le encimaba de aquella manera. Tiempo después, ambos chicos se quedan profundamente dormidos, abrazados uno con el otro, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros que reflejan lo cómodos que están el uno con el otro.

Y éste es uno de los tantos días que Lovino Vargas cambia sus planes iniciales de aburrimiento fatal por culpa del español, de nombre Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Lo que ambos no saben es que este día no sería el único que ambos pasarán juntos. Los dos tienen un gran camino por recorrer, habrán muchas altas y bajas, también habrán los que no estén de acuerdo con ello, pero uno se tiene al otro y eso es lo que importa. El amor que ambos se profesan puede y podrá mas allá de todo, incluso, mas allá de la muerte (o de la desaparición de alguno de ellos). Pero por el momento, lo que el destino les tiene reservado juntos es muchos días de felicidad y de alegría, después de lo que pueden ser fuertes tormentas.

* * *

Espero y les guste este parte del reto. Ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, pero la verdad casi no he tenido tiempo de teclearlo en la computadora (si, esta loca escribe primero en una libreta las ideas que le van llegando y luego lo desarrolla en la computadora xD) Dejen algún reviews con sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, etc (?

Bueno, les dejo, todos duermen y yo aquí ando subiendo esto xD Hasta la próxima~


End file.
